pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
University of Wyoming
|staff =1,846 |faculty =1,151 |president =Tom Buchanan |students =13,657 |undergrad = |postgrad = |doctoral = |profess = |city =Laramie |state =Wyoming |country = |campus =Small city |free_label = |free = |colors =Brown and Gold |mascot = |nickname =Cowboys and Cowgirls |affiliations = |footnotes = |website =www.uwyo.edu |coor = |logo = }} The University of Wyoming is a land-grant university located in Laramie, Wyoming, situated on Wyoming's high Laramie Plains, at an elevation of 7,200 feet (2194 m), between the Laramie and Snowy Range mountains. It is known as UW (often pronounced "U-Dub") to people close to the university. The university was founded in September 1886, four years before the territory was admitted as the 44th state, and opened in September 1887. The University of Wyoming is unusual in that its location within the state is provided by the state's constitution.Wyoming State Constitution. Wyoming Legislative Service Office The university also offers outreach education in communities throughout Wyoming and online. The University of Wyoming consists of seven colleges: agriculture and natural resources, arts and sciences, business, education, engineering and applied sciences, health sciences, and Law. The university maintains the combination of large university benefits matched with the feel of a smaller college. UW also offers a variety of cultural and social activities. The university offers over 190 undergraduate, graduate and certificate programs including Doctor of Pharmacy and Juris Doctor. In the top 15 percent of the country's four-year colleges, the University of Wyoming was featured in the 2011 Princeton Review Best 373 Colleges. In addition to on-campus classes in Laramie, the university’s Outreach School offers more than 30 degree, certificate and endorsement programs to distance learners across the state and beyond. These programs are delivered through the use of technology, such as online and video conferencing classes. The Outreach School has nine regional centers across the state, with several on community college campuses, to give Wyoming residents access to a university education without relocating to Laramie. The university is a hub of cultural events in Laramie. It offers a variety of performing arts events, ranging from rock concerts in the Arena Auditorium to classical concerts and performances by the university's theater and dance department at the Fine Arts Center. Wyoming also boasts a competitive athletic program, one which annually challenges for conference and national championships. University of Wyoming offers many extracurricular activities, including over 200 student clubs and organizations that include a wide range of social, professional and academic groups. The Wyoming Union is the hub of the campus, with the campus bookstore and numerous student facilities. University of Wyoming opted to become an early adopter of the national Voluntary System of Accountability (VSA) through the College Portrait system. The VSA is sponsored by the Association of Public and Land-grant Universities and the Association of State Colleges and Universities. Campus Old Main On September 27, 1886 the cornerstone of Old Main was laid marking the beginning of the University of Wyoming. The stone is inscribed Domi Habuit Unde Disceret, which is often translated, "He need not go away from home for instruction." The following year, the first class of 42 men and women began their college education. For the next decade the building housed classrooms, a library and administration offices. The style of Old Main set a precedent for all future University buildings. The main stone used is rough-cut sandstone from a quarry east of Laramie and the trim stone is smooth Potsdam Sandstone from a quarry near Rawlins. Old Main was designed to be a monumental structure and was designed to be a symmetrical building with a prominent central spire as the focal point. The building was also designed to reflect the character of Wyoming and the rough stone and smooth trim represented the progressing frontier. The design of Old Main had a lasting effect on university structures, which is most visible by the use of sandstone façade on nearly every building. In 1916, the central spire was removed due to structural concerns and the auditorium was reduced in size during a 1936 renovation. In 1949, the building was thoroughly remodeled—the auditorium and exterior stairs were completely removed. It also became officially known as Old Main and the name was carved above the east entrance. Currently, Old Main houses university administration including the President's Office and the board room where the Trustees often meet. Prexy's Pasture Prexy's Pasture is a large grassy area located within a ring of classroom and administrative buildings and serves as the center mall of the campus. The name is attributed to an obscure rule that the university president, or "prexy", is given exclusive use of the area for livestock grazing. During the administration of Arthur G. Crane the name, "Prexy's Pasture", was formally declared. Prexy's, as it is often called today, is also known for the unique pattern formed by concrete pathways that students and faculty use to cross the pasture. When the University of Wyoming first opened its doors in 1887, Prexy's Pasture was nothing more than an actual pasture covered in native grasses. Over time, as the needs of the university has changed, the area has been altered and redesigned. The original design was established in 1924 and in 1949 the area was landscaped with Blue Spruce and Mugo Pine. In February 1965, the Board of Trustees decided to construct the new science center on the west side of Prexy's Pasture. The board president, Harold F. Newton, who was concerned about the location, leaked the decision to the local press. The uproar that followed caused the board to decide on a new location for the science center and resulted in a new state statute making it necessary for any new structure built on the pasture to receive legislative approval. The statue known as "University of Wyoming Family," was installed in 1983 by UW Professor Robert Russin in anticipation of the centennial celebration. In the summer of 2004, Prexy's Pasture was remodeled as the first step in a two part redesign project. This step involved removing the asphalt roadway that circled the pasture and replacing it with concrete walkways to make the area a walking campus, as recommended by the 1966 and 1991 Campus Master Plans. The grassy area was also increased and new lampposts were installed for better lighting. The second phase of the project involves the construction of a plaza at each corner featuring trees and rocks styled after the rocky outcrops of nearby Vedauwoo. Two of the plazas, Simpson Plaza and Cheney Plaza, have been completed. Currently, several exhibits from the exhibition Sculpture: A Wyoming Invitational are featured along the exterior walkway. Also, outside of its primary use by students travelling to and from classes or socializing, the area is also host to campus barbecues and fall welcome events. Wyoming Union In September 1937, with the approval of the Wyoming State Legislature, President Arthur G. Crane obtained a Public Works Administration loan during the Great Depression for $149,250 from the President Franklin D. Roosevelt administration to be used for construction of a student union. On March 3, 1938, ground was broken and construction began on what would become the Wyoming Union. Many students were involved in the construction and twenty-five students were trained to be stone-cutters. From the beginning, the Wyoming Union housed an assortment of student needs and activities. The formal and informal social needs were met by including a ballroom, banquet room, lounges, and game rooms. Offices for student government, committees, organizations, and publications were included to help meet the political and organizational needs of the student population. Lastly, a student store, post office, and bookstore completed the design. The original design has been modified several times to accommodate changing needs and a growing student population. The first addition was completed in January 1960. This section, added to the northeast of the original structure, expanded the ballroom, created a lounge area and senate chambers adjacent to the ballroom, created the main lobby and breezeway, and provided a larger food area called The Gardens. In 1973, an addition to the north was completed to create a food court, more space for the bookstore, and additional offices. Also, parts of the original building were remodeled to create the Campus Activities Center, an art gallery, and a ticket outlet. In 2000, the Wyoming Union underwent extensive renovation. The $12 million project moved the food court to the main level, expanded the bookstore to the lower level, and revitalized the look and feel of the interior. Coe Library The original library at the University of Wyoming consisted of three hundred books and was located in Old Main. In 1923, the library was moved to the new Aven Nelson Memorial Building. With the 1950s came a larger student population and a greater push for America to excel academically. These factors contributed to the decision by the board of trustees that it was necessary to construct a new library. However, the 1951 state legislature rejected the funding request. William Robertson Coe, a financier and philanthropist, came to the aid of president Humphrey in 1954 by contributing $750,000 in securities to the university. The trustees called the grant, "one of the most outstanding contributions that has ever been made to the perpetuation of the American heritage" and ensured Coe that the building would be "appropriately named." The state legislature, in 1955, matched the Coe grant for an overall amount of $1.5 million. Laramie architects Eliot and Clinton Hitchcock, whose father had designed Aven Nelson, teamed up with the Porter and Porter firm in Cheyenne to design the new library. Their modular design was popular at the time and intended to make the space very functional. The layout provided room for over five hundred thousand books and seating for at least nine hundred students. In May 1956, one year after the death of Coe, ground was broken and construction began on the building. The William Robertson Coe library was finished in time for the Fall 1958 semester. In 1979 the stack tower was completed. This structure, designed by Kellogg and Kellogg of Cheyenne and Rock Springs, almost doubled the shelf space of the original Coe Library. The most recent renovation of the library was completed in the fall of 2009 and officially dedicated on November 19, 2009. The new wing, referred to as Coe East, was designed by Hinthorne Mott Architects and adds to the library. The addition was part of a larger, $50 million project to modernize the library by integrating technology and information. The renovation created an additional 20 group study rooms, space for 180 computer terminals and features art by James Surls. Classroom Building The Classroom Building, dedicated in 1971 at a cost of $1.75 million, is designed to be a general purpose building for the university. The placement and unique design, by the local architects W. Eliot and Clinton A. Hitchcock, makes it the focal point of the George Duke Humphrey Science Center. The building also contains four interior mosaics, designed by UW art professors James Boyle, Joseph Deaderick, Richard Evans and Victor Flach, that represent the quadrant of Wyoming they face. Each mosaic is over In 2007, after a two-year $14.7 million renovation project, the classroom building reopened. The goal of the renovation was to incorporate new technology and redesign the seating to better meet the needs of students who carry laptops and backpacks. The building was also retrofitted with air conditioning. The unique characteristics of the original building, such as the circular design and mosaics, were maintained. Housing The University has six residence halls and three apartment complexes. Four of the residence halls (Orr, White, Downey, and McIntyre) are connected together via the Washakie Dining Center, which contains the main dining hall and other student services. These residence halls, along with nearby Hill Hall, house primarily freshmen. All incoming freshmen are expected to live in the residence halls during their first year, with some exceptions. Crane Hall, named after Arthur G. Crane, is reserved for students of sophomore standing and above and is configured with almost all single occupancy rooms. Each of the residence halls is named after an influential administrator or faculty member. Downey Hall is an eight-story tall dormitory located southwest of the Washakie Dining Center and is named after Dr. June Etta Downey. Located west of the Washakie Dining Center is the twelve-story dormitory known as White Hall, which is named after Dr. Laura Amanda White. McIntyre Hall named after Dr. Clara Frances McIntyre, is located east of the Washakie Dining Center. This twelve-story tall building underwent extensive renovations in 2004 and 2005. Just northeast of McIntyre Hall is the eight-story Orr Hall, named after Dr. Harriet Knight Orr. From 2005 to 2006, Orr Hall also underwent extensive renovations to modernize the living space. The University Apartments are located east of War Memorial Stadium. These apartments are available on a first-come, first-served basis to all UW students above freshman standing. Currently there are apartment units in a variety of layouts in the River Village, Landmark and Spanish Walk apartment complexes. Museums The University of Wyoming is home to several facilities that allow the public to view unique collections. The American Heritage Center is an extensive repository of artifacts and manuscripts. It is one of the largest non-governmental archives west of the Mississippi River. Officially established in 1945, it now contains nearly of historic documents and artifacts. It is also home to the Toppan Library, which contains 55,000 rare books. The American Heritage Center has also been a leader in digitizing historic texts, photos and recordings. The Geological Museum houses a collection of fossils and minerals with special focus on the history of Wyoming. When the University of Wyoming was founded, the museum was essentially a small personal collection of the professor J.D. Conley. In 1893, Wilbur Knight, who was hired as a professor of mining and geology, took over as the museum curator. In 1902, the museum was moved to the Hall of Science and continued to expand. By the time the collection was moved to its current location in 1956, Knight's son Samuel Howell Knight had made the Geology Department famous around the country. S.H Knight acquired many of the exhibits and paintings that are still on display, including the copper Tyrannosaurus at the entrance, the initial mounting of the Apatosaurus skeleton centerpiece and the terracotta Stegosaurus and Triceratops panels. One of the most famous exhibits at the museum is the Allosaurus; known as, Big Al, it was featured in the BBC documentary, The Ballad of Big Al. The University of Wyoming Geological Museum has also received coverage from National Geographic, CNN, Earth Magazine, Walter Cronkite, NBC Nightly News with Tom Brokaw and has been shown on many dinosaur programs. On June 30, 2009, the museum was closed to meet state budget cuts. Following this controversial decision, an endowment fund was set up to support the museum. It is currently open on a part-time basis. Colleges Agriculture and Natural Resources The College of Agriculture and Natural Resources offers state-of-the-art teaching, research labs and field environments, and an indoor livestock teaching arena. Faculty members hold seven patents in genetics. With nearly 30 courses in environmental studies and natural resources, the college provides hands-on experience and enhanced research opportunities. Arts & Sciences The College of Arts & Sciences offers more than 50 majors, 60 minors, and seven interdisciplinary programs. Geology, Archaeology, Botany, and Geography programs take advantage of Wyoming’s unique environment, while International Studies, Sociology, and Political Science provide global context. Emphasizing field study, internships, and individual research projects, A&S enhances global perspectives through exchange programs and study abroad. In 2010, the university announced that it had received its largest estate gift ever, from the artist Neltje Doubleday Kings, known as Neltje, consisting of her ranches, art collection, and other holdings. When realized, the gift will create the UW Neltje Center for the Visual and Literary Arts, combining programs of three of the university's departments: creative writing, arts, and the art museum. Business The College of Business is fully accredited at the undergraduate and graduate levels by AACSB, a level reached only by 15% of all business schools worldwide. Seniors consistently score in the top 10% on nationwide business achievement tests, and more than 100 business scholarships are awarded annually. Internationally recognized faculty provide hands-on education in state-of-the-art facilities. Education The College of Education offers 20 different programs leading to certification as a teacher. Partnerships with Wyoming public schools provide a structure for students to gain hands-on experience in real classrooms, and the on-campus lab school provides a model of teaching and learning. Students gain experience with cutting-edge technologies for integration in public school classrooms. The College of Education boasts a strong history of quality graduates, high employment rates, and satisfaction among hiring districts. Engineering and Applied Sciences Offering 12 programs of study, the College of Engineering and Applied Science provides also undergraduate research opportunities, an International Engineering Program, and Earth Systems Science. Students are provided the opportunity to study and work abroad, addressing pressing issues of global environmental change. UW engineering seniors consistently score above the national average on their first licensing exam, which is in part due to Power Groups which allow freshmen to select common course schedules with students of similar interests. Health Sciences The College of Health Science offers programs in pharmacy, nursing, social work, kinesiology, communication disorders, and dental hygiene, and students have the opportunity to receive preprofessional advising. Students study and learn in interdisciplinary teams with state-of-the-art technology, including nursing students who are able to study and learn in a simulated hospital ward. Law The College of Law was founded in 1920, and has been accredited by the American Bar Association since 1923. Its location in the Rocky Mountain West has provided a direct connection to regional and global issues in environmental, natural resources, and energy law. The college boasts many state and federal judges, governors, senators and a former United States Ambassador to Ireland, and offers five clinical programs providing students with hands-on experience in the Brimmer Legal Education Center. Schools and Institutes The Environment and Natural Resources Program The University of Wyoming's Environment and Natural Resources Program (ENR) is a leader in environment and natural resources in the West, and reaches a diverse audience through the collaborative efforts of faculty, staff, and the Ruckelshaus Institute Board. The Haub School is a model in interdisciplinary learning, providing students with applied learning experiences that prepare them to work with all perspectives in solving natural resource issues. The Ruckelshaus Institute produces scientific reports and convenes events on natural resource issues. It is also a leader in collaborative process in environmental decision-making, and offers training courses in negotiation, facilitation, and media relations for natural resource professionals. The Wyoming Conservation Corps connects students to a diverse array of hands-one opportunities in natural resource management, and promotes leadership and outdoor skills through the completion of service projects on public lands throughout Wyoming. Enhanced Oil Recovery Institute The Enhanced Oil Recovery Institute (EORI) was formed as a center of excellence and a depository of knowledge regarding the implementation of Enhanced Oil Recovery (EOR) techniques in Wyoming. The mission of EORI is to promote the recovery of Wyoming’s stranded oil. The Institute exists to assist Wyoming operators with their EOR projects by applying existing technologies and creating new knowledge when necessary, maximize the economic potential and minimize the risk of EOR projects, facilitate the testing, evaluation, and documentation of EOR recommendations in the real world settings, and transfer the information to Wyoming producers by forming partnerships and conducting workshops and conferences. School of Energy Resources The School of Energy Resources (SER) at the University of Wyoming was created in 2006 to enhance the university's energy-related education, research, and outreach. SER showcases the many energy research projects at UW and bridges academics and industry. Campus Organizations Associated Students of the University of Wyoming (ASUW) The Associated Students of the University of Wyoming (ASUW) is the governing body at the University of Wyoming. ASUW is funded through student fees, and provides a wide variety of services that both directly and indirectly benefit the students of the University of Wyoming. Campus Sustainability Committee The university has established a Campus Sustainability Committee (CSC) to advance environmental and economic sustainability on campus. The CSC advises all departments and program on sustainability matters and oversees the university’s efforts and progress towards reducing its carbon footprint. All new campus buildings are required to meet LEED (Leadership in Energy and Environmental Design) Silver certification of the U.S. Green Building Council (USGBC). UW President Tom Buchanan signed the American College & University Presidents Climate Commitment (ACUPCC) in 2007. For their advances on university sustainability, UW scored a "C" on the College Sustainability Report Card of the Sustainable Endowments Institute. Friday Night Fever The goal of Friday Night Fever (FNF) is to offer free and unique alcohol-free late-night entertainment for University of Wyoming students. The events vary by the week and are diverse to include all students. Past events sponsored by FNF include comedians, magicians, hypnotists, the UW Idol Competition, Salsa Dancing, Casino Night, and inflatable games. The organization also regularly shows first-run movies in the Wyoming Union every Friday night at 6:30, 9:00, and 11:30 p.m. Greek letter organizations Nearly all fraternities and sororities are located on campus in private or university owned houses. Houses are located on Fraternity and Sorority Row. Fraternities line the northern (Fraternity) road and Sororities line the southern (Sorority) road. The two roads are separated by a large park and the playing field for UW's club rugby union team. This area is considered one of the last remaining true Fraternity rows. Outdoor Program The Outdoor Program (OP), located in the south lobby of Half Acre, offers many activities for the outdoor enthusiasts. The program was established in 1997 by the University of Wyoming to provide a wide variety of educational training and to equip students to pursue adventures on their own. Through the OP, students can go on a variety of single, multiday, and week-long excursions. A few examples of the trips offered are rock climbing, white water rafting, ice climbing, snowshoeing, backcountry skiing, and mountain biking. Some of the educational programs offered are avalanche training, route setting, bike maintenance, and lead climbing courses. The Outdoor Program is subsidized by student fees and participants only pay for the trip expenditures. Equipment such as snowshoes, mountain bikes, camping supplies, and backpacking gear are available for rent. The OP also offers several events throughout the year such as rock climbing competitions at the Half Acre gym and the Banff Film Festival "World Tour". SafeRide Founded in the fall of 2000, the goal of SafeRide is to prevent drinking and driving by offering on call service Thursday, Friday, and Saturday nights. Since then, the service has transported over 160,000 passengers. Each SafeRide vehicle is clearly marked by an illuminated sign. The driver of the vehicle is accompanied by a SafeRide SideKick to assist with the responsibilities of transporting the passengers and communicating with the dispatcher. On January 23, 2009 the 150,000th rider was presented with a US $1000 scholarship. Transit & Parking Services Transit & Parking Services monitors parking lots and provides transportation to ease access to the University of Wyoming campus. The transit service consists of different systems that operate independently. Students are no longer required to present their ID card to board the shuttles. The services offered by transit and parking, are now available to everyone at no charge. The various routes offered are as follows: Union Express – Route provides transport from Union Express Lot, located along Willett Dr. and 30th St., to McWhinnie Hall and the Wyoming Union every five to seven minutes. Route times are from 7 a.m. to 6:30 p.m. After 6:30 p.m., the Classroom Express services Union Express stops. South Express – Route provides transport from South Express Lot, located at 15th St. and Spring Creek Rd., to McWhinnie Hall and the Wyoming Union every five to seven minutes. Route times are from 7 a.m. to 6:30 p.m. After 6:30 p.m., Resident Park ‘N Ride services South Express stops upon request. Classroom Express – Route provides transport from Union Express Lot to Classroom Building every 10 minutes. Route also stops at Downey Hall and the Arena Auditorium. Route times are from 6:30 a.m. to 10:30 p.m. After 6:10 p.m., route loop time extends to 20 minutes and Wyoming Union stop is added. Campus Shuttle – Routes services 10 stops around campus perimeter from 6:56 a.m. to 6:21 p.m., including Spanish Walk and Lodgepole Apartment Complexes and the Classroom Building. Route is serviced every 30 minutes. Resident Park ‘N Ride – Route runs from the P lot, located along 30th St. between Armory and Willett, to the Crane/Hill Cafetria and then the Beta House along Willett Dr. approximately every 10 minutes. Service runs from 1:30 pm to 10 p.m. Note: All of the routes mentioned above only operate on university business days. Detailed maps and schedules for all routes may be obtained from the following locations: Transit and Parking Service, Union Copy Center, Campus Express ID Office, University Bookstore, and Wyoming Union. For more information call 307-766-9800. Paratransit Services - The University of Wyoming offers a separate transit service for passengers unable to ride the fixed routes due to a disability. Eligibility is determined through the Transpark office. Transit & Parking Services also operates the Night Owl Express, which provides on-call service from 10 p.m. to 6 a.m. on weekdays and 24 hours a day on the weekends. The service can be requested by pressing the black buttons at one of the shelters on campus. Athletics University of Wyoming athletics teams are named the Cowboys and Cowgirls. Their official song is "Ragtime Cowboy Joe". Wyoming competes at the NCAA Division I level (FBS-Football Bowl Subdivision for football) as a member of the Mountain West Conference. UW offers 17 NCAA-sanctioned sports – nine women’s sports and eight men’s sports. Wyoming’s nine NCAA sports for women are: basketball; cross country; golf; soccer; swimming and diving; tennis; indoor track & field; outdoor track and field; and volleyball. UW’s eight NCAA sports for men are: basketball; cross country; football; golf; swimming and diving; indoor track and field; outdoor track and field; and wrestling. Notable alumni *Mohammed Al Mady – Executive President, SABIC *Jim Anderson, Republican member of the Wyoming Senate (2001-incumbent); former member of the Wyoming House of Representatives (1997–2000). *Paul Andrews – Executive Vice President & Chief Marketing Officer, Kroenke Sports Enterprise *Eli Bebout – Wyoming state senator from Riverton since 2007, former Speaker of the Wyoming House of Representatives, Republican gubernatorial nominee in 2002 *Rigo Beltrán – former Major League Baseball pitcher *Larry Birleffi – Class of 1942, announced all Wyoming Cowboys football and basketball games from 1947–1986 *Anthony Blakes – current Harlem Globetrotters basketball player *Charles Bradley – NBA Basketball Player *Bradley A. Buckles – Director, Bureau of Alcohol, Tobacco and Firearms (ATF) 1999–2004 *Jerry Buss – owner of the Los Angeles Lakers *Harriet Elizabeth Byrd - first African-American member of the Wyoming Legislature *Dick Cheney – former Vice-President of the United States of America (George W. Bush President), former U.S. Congressman, former White House Chief Of Staff (served under Gerald Ford) and former U.S. Defense Secretary (served under George H. W. Bush) *Francis Chesley – linebacker for the Green Bay Packers *Josh Davis – NBA Basketball Player *Fennis Dembo – NBA Basketball Player Wyoming Athletics Traditions Wyoming Athletics 1993 Hall Of Fame Inductees *W. Edwards Deming – Creator of Total Quality Management *Francois M. Dickman – former United States Ambassador to Kuwait *Floyd Dominy – Bureau of Reclamation Commissioner 1959–1969 *Sheridan Downey – Democratic U.S. Senator for California 1939-1950 *Aaron Elling – NFL placekicker *Bob Fitzke - MLB and NFL player *Dave Freudenthal – former Governor of Wyoming *Malcom Floyd – wide receiver for the San Diego Chargers *Ted Gilmore - wide receivers coach for the Oakland Raiders ]] *Curt Gowdy – American Sportscaster *Gretchen Hofmann professor of ecological physiology of marine organisms at the University of California, Santa Barbara. *Richard Honaker, attorney, former state legislator, unsuccessful nominee for U.S. District JudgeHonaker Law Offices *Art Howe – Major League Baseball player and manager *Jeff Huson – former Major League Baseball player and current commentator for the Colorado Rockies *Robert H. Johnson - state senator from Rock Springs, 1967 to 1978 *Jim Kiick – halfback for Miami Dolphins 1968–1974 *Eric Leckner- NBA Basketball Player *John A. List – University of Chicago economist *Cynthia Lummis – attorney and rancher, former state legislator and state treasurer *Derrick Martin – cornerback for the New York Giants *Leonard McEwan – former member of the Wyoming Supreme Court and the Fourth District Court in Sheridan *M. Margaret McKeown – judge on the United States Court of Appeals for the Ninth Circuit *Matt Mead – Governor of Wyoming *Ron Micheli – Wyoming rancher, former state legislator and Wyoming Director of Agriculture *Bob Nicholas (Class of 1982) - Member of Wyoming House of Representatives from Cheyenne since 2011 *Stephen Nicholas – founder of Incarnation Children's Center (for children with AIDS/HIV); chief of pediatrics, Harlem Hospital *Jay Novacek – 5-time pro bowl NFL Tight End *Blake Neubert – Artist *Chuck Pagano - head coach for the Indianapolis Colts *Owen Petersen, Republican member of the Wyoming House of Representatives. *Wayde Preston – television actor *Chris Prosinski - Safety for the Jacksonville Jaguars *Theo Ratliff – Center for the Charlotte Bobcats of the NBA *Charles E. Richardson (1934–2009) – publisher of the Rock Springs Daily Rocket-Miner newspaper in Rock Springs *Ken Sailors – Invented the jump shot and is a former NBA player *Robert Schliske (1924–2007) – state representative from Laramie County and a founder of Laramie County Community College *General Peter J. Schoomaker – Army Chief of Staff *Jack Schofield – Retired USAF Colonel, Head of Nevada Test Site *Claire Schreiner – Miss Wyoming USA 2010 and placed at the Miss USA 2010 pageant finals *Marlan Scully – theoretical physicist *Joseph D. Selby (1950–2007) – attorney and former state legislator from Cheyenne *Matthew Shepard (1976–1998) – victim of notable murder off campus, inspired The Laramie Project *Alan K. Simpson – former U.S. Senator *Milward Simpson – former Wyoming Governor and U.S. Senator *Todd Skinner – free climber *Gerry Spence – trial lawyer, author, and television legal consultant *Michael John Sullivan – a former governor of Wyoming and United States ambassador to Ireland *Dick Termes – artist *Craig Thomas – U.S. Congressman, U.S. Senator *Richard V. Thomas (1932–2010) – Wyoming Supreme Court justice, 1974–2001 *Thomas E. Trowbridge – former member of both houses of the Wyoming legislature from Carbon County *Sol Trujillo – CEO, Telstra Corp. *Jim Walden – former college football head coach, Wyoming's QB in late 1950s *Alvin Wiederspahn – former member of both houses of the Wyoming legislature and prominent Cheyenne attorney *Justin Williams- Power Forward/Center for the Sacramento Kings of the NBA *Scottie Vines – former wide receiver for the Detroit Lions *Tony Windis- former NBA player for the Detroit Pistons *Tom Walsh, former mayor of Casper and three-term member of the Wyoming House of Representatives See also *Owen Wister Review References External links *University of Wyoming Official website. *University of Wyoming Student Yearbooks - misc. yearbooks digitized at the Internet Archive * Category:University of Wyoming Category:Association of Public and Land-Grant Universities Category:Universities and colleges in Wyoming Category:Land-grant universities and colleges University of Wyoming Category:North Central Association of Colleges and Schools Category:Buildings and structures in Albany County, Wyoming Category:Education in Albany County, Wyoming Category:Visitor attractions in Albany County, Wyoming